Never Forgotten
by NatariiGrace
Summary: ("Get the guard!" Master Aro growls to the men at the doors, then turns towards me. "Get back inside now!" He shoves me down, and I fly across the room again landing hard on my butt. My eyes flash to the doors, i could escape and get caught livng years in jail or i could stay here for another life time.) During the final battle Renesmee was taken. Set: 3 years aft BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Time: Three years after Breaking Dawn.**

 **Never Forgotten  
Chapter One: Renesmee **

Two clicks to the left and my music box comes to life. I spin and dance around my room feeling the cool stones beneath my toes. My shoes and stockings lay in the corner, Master was out today and over the years I know I have two clicks of music time before he reaches the room. It's rumored in these halls that when I arrived here this music box is the only thing that calmed me during the storms. Now Master has banned its music promising to break it if he ever found it. He claims im old enough to go without it, but it still sooths me at my worst of times. The doors below my room slam closes sending my heart into a fury. How does one calm a music box? I know he can already hear the music playing.

"Im so dead" I chant to myself over and over scampering around the room to hide my prized possession. The tune stops with the footsteps right outside me door.

"Renesmee" He calls from behind the locked iron doors. His voice calm but I can sense the rage behind it. As I turn to the door I see I forgot to take my tonic this morning and I down it before I head to the door; calmly so I can wipe the pucker off my face from the texture of the liquid. "Renesmee, don't make me ask again"

"Yes Master Aro" I ask opening the door, He's wearing his dark cloak; we're going somewhere again.

"Pack a bag. And leave that monstrous noise here" I know the routine, I have five minutes exactly to take anything I might need for an extended amount of time.

"Yes Master" I don't close the door as I run to my shelf and take down my single wide suit case and lay it open on the bed. Next I run to my Amour and grab two plain dresses a set of stockings for each, an extra hoop skirt, gloves, a sun hat, and finally my own black cloak which I put on right away. I fold everything quickly and sneak my diary wrapped in a night gown in on top. These trips usually mean someone is coming for me. My inner clock signals my five minutes are almost over and I grab my stocking for today and my boots and pull them back on.

"Renesmee" I turn to look at Master Aro answering silently with my eyes. "Your skirt is too short. You may look twelve years old but you are still a child. Cover your ankles."

"Yes sir" I roll down the top of my skirt till it hangs an inch above the ground and re pin the sides to keep it that way. Any shorter and it would be even more impossible to get around; or escape. My mind whispers the last part to me, an ache comes over my heart but I push both the thought and pain away. Aro always seemed to know what I am thinking when he leads me out of the castle. Over the years I've trained myself to keep my mind neutral and forget my past.

"Time to go" He says as the bell tower tolls over Italy. I follow him out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Where are we going this time Master?" I ask as we reach the main floor. His hand comes down across my face sending me and my suitcase into the wall on the other side of the room.

"You know better than to ask questions" I did know better. I don't dare touch my face as I gather myself off the floor; from my jaw to my eye burn intensely. His hand reaches for mine and I lock all emotions out of my mind. He walks me to the doors and out into the courtyard releasing his hold on me to talk to a guard. I look around outside careful to not make a scene of it. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure watching from the hills surrounding the city. As the wind picks up I pray my scent reaches him. I look up to the moon as it reaches out from behind the clouds, shining down on me. I smile at it and close my eyes breathing with the wind.

Part Two; Jacob

"Yes Alice I know" Seth rolls his eyes. "We will" He hangs up his phone and slips it into his pocket. "She wants us to be careful. We'll stand out here and she won't be able to see us" They couldn't come with us for they think Aro has the house being watched. It seems every rescue attempt we've tried over the last three years have failed. She is never there when we come looking for her.

"That guy's looking at us funny" Embry comments coming to my side.

"Keep everything in text" I say to them opening up a group message on my phone. "Let's go look like tourists; Im not leaving her behind again." They open their phones and nod. We leave the Volterra airport and head into the busy street.

"Dude look at this" Seth calls running his fingers down a red print shirt. The shop owner comes out and swats his fingers away.

"No sell to Americans" He points to a sign on the side of his shack written in Italian. Never have I ever wished the Cullen's were here more than I do now.

"Let's head up to the main part" I suggest. We should have better luck there. They follow my lead as we push through the streets. Every shop around us seemed to have the same sign. "Were not going to get anywhere like this. Let's just head to the hills and start there" I type into the phone already irritated. Embry and Seth follow protocol and disperse into the crowd I turn to slip away finding the same creepy guy from the airport watching me. He followed us here, he could be working for the leeches, but with the sun out they themselves can't leave so we have some time left. I pretend to ignore the man and leave the city jogging up into the woods and out of sight. I find Seth and Embry already setting up the maps to look over them, I look at them for a while not really seeing them; my mind going back to the memories of her. I barely had any time with her but yet I had already fell in love with her. I get up from them and go to clear the air on the hill.

"So what now" Seth asks coming up behind me.

"Shh" I hush him a faint sound coming from the castle catches my attention.

"What is it?" Embry asks.

"Shh" Seth and I shush him together. They stand flanking me, as the lullaby plays Clair de Lune in the distance. The doors of the castle slap shut and soon the music stops.

"Call Edward now" I growl and go to get a closer look. Seth dials his phone and he speaks on the first ring but I don't listen. We've had this talk before; they'll be out on next flight, and then Seth will joke about swimming here would be faster. My ears and eyes fix only on the castle; listening to the only heartbeat. I stand out in the open exposing myself to the elements, but at this point I don't care; Ive gone three years without her. My heart aches at the thought and I run my fingers down the left side of my chest to sooth the pain. The sun begins to set around me and the doors open to the rising moon pulling the darkness down around me. The pain burns once more as the red eyed demon steps out into the open holding the hand of my heartbeat; I fight everything I live for, everything I am, the instinct to growl, to race down there, to howl into the moon, for her, I fight it. She looks to me under the cloak, her skin glimmering in the moonlight. The man release her hand and turns his back from her. I breathe in the wind as it pulls her scent to me; Renesmee stands just a quarter mile from me; the closest she's been in three years. And my inner wolf knows it.

"She's hurt" Embry whispers, my eyes seeks out for truth behind his words, and sure enough as she lifts her face to the moon half her face shows to be blistered and red. Without warning a growl releases from my chest and I land on all fours. I crank my head back and howl a warning to her captor. All three vampires turn towards me, and I growl in rage. Embry phases beside me and Seth backs off from us; we're ready for a hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Forgotten  
Chapter Two: Renesmee**

The howl startles me, Aro grabs my hand I push all emotions away. He can't know I know.

"Get the guard" He growls to the men at the doors, then turns back towards me. "Get back up to the tower" His hand punctures my hand; it would shatter if I were fully human. "Now!" He yanks me back and I slam to the floor. His back turns towards me, assuming I would leave if he didn't look at me. My eyes flash to the doors as a pool of emotions spill around me. If I leave and get caught I will be in the cellar for years to come; harassed by all low lives and vampires alike. But if I don't take this risk I'll be here another life time. Not even an eighth of a second passes after his back turns and my mind is made up. Im on my feet; forgetting everything in this life and running into the corn field not stopping. I know where im going, I just need to make sure I don't trip. My hands bunch the dress up higher as I run, my boots slipping into the mud; creating a suction noise as I pull them out. I glance up from my feet for an instant stumbling into the open, my wolf is watching me; his paw picks up as I catch myself on my hands. The other wolf takes off in my direction, eyes focused beyond me.

I know him from my dreams, he waits for me in the woods just as he does now. My heart sinks as I reach him, I turn back looking at the castle; my music box tucked into my laundry hamper. After a second my wolf nudges me with his nose and calm washes over my frame as if he knew I was upset. Another man approaches kneeling down in front of me, I look to my wolf for reassurance: He doesn't seem to mind this man.

"Oh my Nessie, youre safe now" He coos over and over again hugging me lightly. With his free hand I watch him pull a phone out and dial a ten digit number, it rings once. "She's safe. We got her. Meet us at the airport" His voice breaks like he's about to cry. I reach up and rest my hand on his face to comfort him, in a way I know would make me feel better. Tears fall heavily from his eyes as he take my hand in his and puts it back on his face; what was he wanting?

"Alice is transferring your tickets you leave in 15 minutes; single plane. Pilots name is Mike" I listen to the man's voice, easily hearing it. Alice? I repeat the name in my head.

"Jacob. Fifteen mins; get Embry back here" Jacob? I look to the wolf. He's watching me. The other wolf turns around and runs back towards us. "Hang on tight!" The man picks me up and puts me on the back of my wolf, then he jumps on the back of the other wolf called Embry and we take off running in the woods, I press myself close to the wolf, hanging on to the fur tightly. I breathe as he does, to keep my emotions in check.

The wolf called Jacob comes to a stop and sits forcing me to slide off, he disappears into the woods with the other wolf and come back as men wearing only shorts. His hand reaches out for mine, but I flinch back visions of Aro coming into my mind.

"Nessie" His voice begs. I look back up at him but only see Aro. I cant hide these feelings from him. He'll be angry and I wont leave the tower again. My vision grows back as I crawl away from him like a little crab on the beach. I stand to run, but my knees give out the instant I rely my weight on them; but I don't feel myself hit the ground.

I wake up in a seat.

Im tied down.

I try to release myself as I struggle to see.

"She's awake" I hear a male voice say. A light comes on over my head and im free to look around.

A man comes to my side but doesn't touch me. His face dark as if burned by the sun. His brown eyes watch mine. I don't dare speak. These men could be working for Aro.

I watch as his hand reaches around my side and clicks the ties free.

I stand up immediately. All three back up.

I look out the window first, finding myself on a plane. And we seem to be the only ones here; definitely the work of Aro. The men give me my space as I explore the plane. After a while I go back to my original seat and sit down. I left my entire life on the stone steps in Italy. If this is Aro's doing this is my punishment. Hiding me from the Castle. From people. I've officially lost my freedom. He now knows everything in my journal.

"How much longer?" I hear one asks but I don't look up to see who.

"We're nearing the field where you instructed me to land Sir." A man replies from another room.

"Perfect, Seth call Edward" Edward. I say the name in my mind. The man takes out his phone and dials the same ten digit tone as before.

"We're home" He speaks but the line goes dead on the other end. I look away from them when their eyes look to me. They can't know I know. Nobody can know my thoughts or emotions.

Part Two: Jacob

"I'll go talk to them first" Embry volunteers. "Not that I'll need to with Edwards gift" He laughs. I don't really see what's funny. I look back to Nessie sitting in the chair; avoiding my eye contact. Pain in my gut tells me she's not completely ok. Sure she's safe, but without Aro dead she can't be fully safe. I'll never fully know what happened to her there, if he… I force the growl back down my throat as I try to not think of what he could have done to her. I look back to Nessie, her gaze on the ground.

"Come on" I offer my hand again; she flinches as she takes it. What did that monster do to her? I lead her off the plane till she's standing in the field; nearly the very spot she was taken three years ago.

"Welcome home Renesmee" Edward kneels down to her level. He looks to me worried. "My name is Edward and im your biological father. This is my wife Bella your Biological mother." He speaks slowly. Her eyes grow wide looking from Edward and Bella. "I know this probably a lot for you to take in. So if you want you can come home with us to the big house. We already have a room made up for you and you can have some time to yourself" She nods, I tell Edward to not offer his hand to her in my mind. He nods to me and holds his hand away from her directing where the house is. Alice and Jasper walk first allowing Renesmee to follow.

"Oh boy you brought the mutts home" Rosalie scrunches up her nose. "Oh wow, Nessie?" She begins to move towards her. Nessie backs up, looking ready to run. Edward stops her, and looks back to Nessie.

"Youre ok. That's the house" He points to the large white building. Nessie follows his gaze, then looks back to me. "Do you want Jacob to take you up?" She keeps her gaze on me, and nods. I try to walk side by side with her, but she keeps falling one step behind me. We make it to the house and she looks around instantly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask, hesitating to wipe her tears. She doesn't look at me, but moves to the stairs taking each one slowly, looking back to me once. I follow behind her, giving her a few steps space. "Your room is the one with the pink door. Alice went a little crazy designing it" She smiles and pushes the door open, stopping in the entry way. A four poster bed sits in the center with a canopy over the top. Plastic glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. A vanity across from the bed with all the tools a girl would need to brush her hair or pretty her face laid out in the open drawers. The letter Bella wrote three years ago to Renesmee sits on the desk, along with paper and pens. I know there's a coloring set in one of the drawers. And finally her own walk in closet half stocked; so she may pick out her own clothes. With wide eyes she goes to the bed and touches the fabrics slowly. "The bathroom is the second door" I point to it, "Im sure Alice and Rose have it all ready for you to use. If you need anything else" I set down a pager on her table. "I'll be here in an instant if you need me. I don't care what time it is. If it's a full moon or no moon. I'll be here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Forgotten**

 **Chapter Three: Renesmee**

 **(Authors Note: The only excuse I have is the classic my dog ate my homework. But seriously my friend's puppy chewed my laptop cord. Let's just say the puppy and I are no longer speaking.)**

I take down my day dress and fold it on the counter of the wash room, followed by my three under skirts, pantyhose, and knee socks. Master Aro only approved of being completely covered, like a lady should be. He would expect me to do so here even if he weren't around. I turn the water to hot until steam rolls around the room and step into the spray, the moisture beads on my skin and rolls down quickly taking grime with it. It only takes an instant before the pool around my feet is darker than the night sky.

"Renesmee" A sing song voice calls followed by the quick rasp on the door, "May I take your clothes to wash them, I'll leave a pair of pj's for you to change into"

"Yes" I say instinctively, Whatever Master Aro requested. The door creaks open and hands swap the bundles of clothing.

"Also I can make you clothes if you'd like I'll leave the catalogs on the bed for you to go through. Just make the number with a pen" She says as the door closes around her voice. I look around at the numerous amounts of soaps finding one off white bar that didn't smell too horribly and rubbed it down my body creating a thick lather. I let out my hair from his tight clips and water it down till it's silky.

"Something here must be for hair" I turn around and look into the baskets finding nothing familiar.

"Do you need some help?" The same voice calls from the other side of the door. She must have heard my confusion. "Shampoos go on first they're to the left of the tub, Conditioner goes on second they're on the right. Soaps are at the base and all your facial products are on the basket under the shower head." I follow each of the direction and pick two of the same looking product squeezing the bottle easily into my hand and rub it into my locks. The dirt falls out with the suds and down the drain. I watch it go as if letting todays passed events leave my mind relaxing my body. I can't take back my actions now, but clearly Aro didn't want to see me any longer which explains why im here with the people who claim to be my family. This is a test I surely won't fail. Aro said my family died a long time ago, and he was in custody of me now. But what if? My brain whispers to me silently, the question plays in my mind like a second heartbeat.

I shut off the water and climb out into the cool air, a pair of shorts and a tee shirt sit on the counter, I lift them up to inspect them and the undergarments fall to the floor. They're smaller then im used to but if it's what Aro wants, I sigh and pull them on, putting the shirt on over my head, and the shorts up to my hips. I look for a brush next, but don't find the kind I like. No brush, beach like hair then. I decide as I shake out my curls until they fall loosely down my back. I sigh lowly and peer into the mirror at myself, practicing smiling. I had to show I was happy here. Taking a deep breath I let myself out of the wash room and into the room supposed to be my own. I listen to my surrounding but find only silence, everyone must be out of range here. I pick up my room putting things away, and stuff the letter into the bottom drawer, not caring about what it says.

"Renesmee?" Her voice calls. I turn to the door finding it still closed from the first time she left. "I made some food in youre hungry; or we can go hunting. If I don't see you down stairs in an hour I understand" her foot falls fade away, and I look back to the mirror. Another test. Food like a human, or blood. Aro would want me to take the blood. As much as human blood turned my stomach I would take it when he told me to, and now was no different. I open the door slowly, and feel the rush of voices from down stairs; my room must be the one silenced; of course they wouldn't want me to hear them. I take my time on each stair steadying myself as to not seem eager. Eager to get this over with.

"Oh Nessie" I stop and look up from my feet into the golden eyes of a dark haired woman once introduced as Bella. A flash comes back paralyzing me instantly; I see her with warm brown eyes, watching so lovingly. Cool hands catch my decent as I struggle to find my way past the darkness. I open my eyes looking around, finding a gathering of the group around me, the closest the man who is called Jacob like my wolf. His hand ball up and relax several times.

"Nessie can I ask you some questions" Another man asks, his hair short and blond. He sets down a bag with doctor supplies hanging out and a journal with small marking on it. I nod sitting up quickly, knowing he was going to examine me. Aro had this done monthly back at the castle. "How old are you?"

"Aro says im Four, but I look Twelve" I answer quietly. Someone growls, I look up seeing half the group leaving.

"Very good. Now what is your diet?" I look back down at my hands.

"When Aro wishes me to feed, I usually join him down in the cellar to feed on tourists" Jacob's hands ball up but he doesn't leave like the others. Neither does Bella or the man who holds her hand; Edward. Another pixie like vampire stands in the corner, with another man.

"How often did Aro wish you to feed" He asks, using my exact words.

"Whenever I misbehaved. Like tonight. I know that's why you guys want me to go hunting" I bite my lip; I knew better than to assume out loud.

"When was the last time you fed?" He asks, I look up at him and his kind eyes find mine.

"It's been a while." He doesn't speak but his eyes urge me to find the right number. "A little over six months ago; the tonics make it so I can go without feeding. At least that's what Aro says"

"She can't go that long without blood" I hear someone gasp, I look over to the woman by the door for a moment then back at the doctor.

"What tonics" He asks, his eyes darken. I said the wrong thing.

"I…its nothing. Im sorry" I stumble over my words, wishing I could disappear from their sight.

"Nessie this is very important; we need to know what the tonic was that Aro was giving you" He urges, taking my hands in his cool ones.

"They're clear, almost tasteless. He says they help me age normally, like a human. And to control my hunger." The door slams, and im soon alone with the doctor and Jacob; who now sits by my side taking my right hand in his. Tears fall silently from his eyes. "He said I was a newborn like vampire and if I wasn't careful I could kill everyone. I don't want to kill anyone. Im not normal" I sob, pulling my hand free of Jacobs and hold them both over my eyes.

"Oh sweetie." I look up to meet the eyes of Bella. "Youre okay" She holds her arms out as if to embrace me but pauses, looking to the doctor. He nods once and she hugs me resting her head on my lap. "Youre perfectly safe now. Aro isn't going to hurt you anymore. He isn't coming around anymore. Youre home" He's not? You don't work for him? This is a trick. Part of the test. Wasn't it?

 **Part Two:  
Jacob**

Bella lays in her daughters lap holding her tightly, I excuse myself from their moment and join the rest of the vampires outside. Edward pacing around the yard in human speed. The others watch him closely. He stops for a moment and looks at me, then at Carlisle who steps out behind me.

"I won't know for sure what was in that tonic. But I hope there wasn't a true damage done. As far as I can tell that might be what's blocking your gifts from reaching her. Could be Aro's way of creating Bella's gift; he was also as infatuated with her as I remember.

"Why can't I hear her thoughts, when her hand touches my cheek?" Seth demands, coming out of the woods pulling on his cut offs. I hold back my tears, looking at my concerned brother. He's been here with me though all of this, and now here with her.

"I want to say the tonic. But I can't put all the blame on that. Not until I know for sure. I'll be in my office doing more research. But the tonic would explain why Alice never got a vision on Nessie, why Edward can't read her mind, why Jasper can't understand her feelings. It's a very smart move and I wouldn't put it passed Aro to do it." I don't look at him, but I can tell his face matched mine, match all of ours. Concern for Nessie; her battle is not yet over. "Edward; get some mountain lion. She'll need the strength. And it's about time she didn't feel guilty about feeding." A thermos wizzes by me into Edwards awaiting hands. "Be patient; for in time all of this will come into the light." He leaves, and I jog back into the house to watch her. None of this seemed real. Like I was dreaming. Much like it was when they first took her. My brain thought she wasn't really gone, but my wolf knew better. But now both are fooled. Bella looks over to me, and smiles watching me. We communicate silently for a moment, as a sleeping Nessie rests on the couch.

"She cried herself out." She finally says, coming to stand by me. I don't take my eyes off the little girl on the couch.

"Edward went to go get her some blood"

"Good, she needs it. I know she doesn't fully trust us yet. And I don't blame her; honestly if it were me." She doesn't finish her sentence. But she doesn't have to. There's no telling how much emotional and physical distress she went thought. I shake at the thought. "Go Jake. I'll call you when she wakes up. You need to eat, you need to run, and you need to get away from all of this just for a little while. And then you can come back with a clear head" I turn at once and run into the wood, phasing mid stride. I howl once into the night air crying out all of my pain. A howl from the reservation echoes mine, and soon all of our wolves howl into the night. In celebration of Nessie's rescue. I cry out again letting my body tremble with sadness, letting myself feel everything I have put away in the cupboard. Everything, that would have paralyze me in the past, drops me to the ground, stopping me from running to my brothers. The imprint holds me close to her, close to the house. Like a rope with no more give left to give. I bury my nose in my paws, a weep like a child. Soon im surrounded by my pack, and Sam and his pack. We lay together in the mud, and just feel.


End file.
